Damn Regret
by xxH0ttiixx
Summary: Takes place in the very first season. The very first episode. What would happen if Brock had a reason to stay?
1. Did ya Think?

"I _have_ to marry her Reba," he told him. He was ashamed and he looked down to his lap.

"Brock, the only reason you would _have_ to marry her is if you went off and-," Reba was cut off.

"Can we please talk about this later?!" Brock begged. He knew the kids were right upstairs.

"No, no you didn't, you couldn't have. You're not that dumb…," Reba stopped staring him blankly in the face. "No," she let out in an almost inaudible whisper.

"I'm sorry Reba, now can we just wait to talk more about this?" He begged once more.

"No. No!" She stood up, "How could you do that?" She slapped him in the chest. "No!" He stood up and grabbed Reba's arm. "No! Let go of me!" she said, tugging her arm back, but he didn't let go so she took her other hand and started pounding on his chest the best she could with her vision beginning to blur from hot tears forming behind her eyes. She started to break down and she fell into Brock. He pulled her close and let her cry into his chest.

"Shhh," he said caressing her beautiful, bright red hair, "I'm sorry honey, it was a mistake. I'm so sorry!"

"No," she said crying, "How could you throw away a _20 year_ marriage over her?!"

"I never meant for this to happen," he told her.

"Brock," she whispered into his chest, unbelieving that he had gone off and done this. "What am I supposed to do?" she asked him. Brock had always been the one she trusted the most. The fact that someone she trusted and loved so much could do something like this to her really hit home. She didn't know what she was going to do. What did someone do in this situation?

"What do you mean? I have to marry her, but you will still have the kids," he told her. He hated seeing her like this. Reba was such a strong person, and you normally wouldn't see her break down like this. He regreted what he did with Barbra Jean the second he did it, but he couldn't undo the past.

It was then that she remembered she hadn't told him yet. She had something that she thought could really save their marriage and she was keeping it to herself until she found the right time to tell Brock and the family. It was too late now; chances are it wouldn't, or rather it _couldn't_, change anything.

"Brock, that's not what I mean…I'm…I mean we're...we're…nevermind…," she wanted to tell him so badly, but not here, not now.

"What are you talking about?" he bent down to her level so he could look her in the face.

"It's nothing," she looked away and went to go sit down before all of this got to her and she fainted.

"Reba, common, what are you talking about? It has to be something."

Reba shook her head and looked at the floor. Brock got down on his knees and placed his hands on her legs, "Reba, baby, what is it? You can tell me anything…"

"Can I Brock? After you pull this with Barbra Jean?! Can I really trust you with anything anymore? How do I know that you won't go and tell everyone? Or better yet, go and tell Barbra Jean?" she was starting to loose her temper. It was either show how mad or hurt she was, and she chose mad.

That hurt Brock more then Reba knew, and she could see it on his face. "If I could turn back time and do all of this over again, you know I would choose you," he said, his tone a little softer now.

"I'm sure that you _don't_ want to know," Reba said looking away. This is the first time that something like this wouldn't be the best news they had ever gotten. All the other times this was a happy occasion, but in this case it was only going to cause more problems.

"I want to know. I want to know everything, please…"

"I'm…well…I-I'm pregnant," her voice cracked. She looked up to the ceiling trying to keep the tears from falling down her face. All she needed was to look like _more_ of a wreck.

"Wow…," he stared at Reba for a minute. "Well…umm…I don't know what to do…"

"See! I told you! Just go!" Reba shot up from the couch and ran upstairs.

"Reba! No! Wait!" he ran after her. Before he could reach their room Reba closed the door. On her side she had leaned against the door and slid down, pulling her knees to her chest, and started to cry. "No, baby, common, open the door…"

"No! Go away Brock! I don't want to talk to you right now!" she yelled.

"Please, we need to talk…," he sat and listened as Reba stood up and whipped her eyes, then opened the door. "Thank you," he said stepping into the room. Brock walked over to her and took her hands in his own. He looked into her eyes and then moved his hand to her face wiping away a stray tear from her face then he told her, "Don't worry. We're going to figure this out, okay?" Reba nodded and sniffed then gave him a little smile.

"Yeah," she agreed, she knew somehow they were going to settle this once and for all, but what she was afraid of is that his decision wouldn't be her and this baby.

"When did you find this out?" Brock asked, referring to the baby.

"2 weeks ago. I wasn't feeling too well so I went to the doctor and he told me that I was a month pregnant," she told him. "There are already a few pairs of jeans I can't quite fit in anymore…"

"Wow, honey, you should have told me."

"Well, I thought that something like this might be the thing that could save our marriage, and I was waiting for the perfect time to tell you, and…well…too late now I guess…," she could feel something tugging at her heart. She hated that Brock could have gone off and done something like what he did!

"You know what? I'm tired. I think I'm going to lie down, alright?" She let go of his hand and walked over to the bed to think about everything, and then, unexpectedly, Brock followed her. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, just laying there. Without knowing it, it was really what Reba needed most right now: someone to be there for her.

Reba thought it was nice, just laying there together, it was comforting in a way, but she couldn't shake the thought of Brock cheating on her with Barbra Jean. If things went her way, she would have Brock forever; if things went Barbra Jean's way, she would get Brock and Reba would be left alone. She couldn't imagine life without Brock, but if she _did_ end-up with Brock in the end she would feel horrible for Barbra Jean raising a baby on her own.

Reba thought about everything that was going on in this crazy family, and after an hour or so she finally fell asleep in Brock's arms.

Reba and Barbra Jean's lives are in Brock's hands, but who will he choose?

* * *

_She asked if you could stay,_

_did you think about me when you almost turned away?_

_did you think about me when you picked up the phone?_

_should have let it just ring,_

_and made it seem like everything was the same as it had always been._

_Did you think about me being half awake and crying? _

_Lying on the floor and waiting for the break of day._

_Didn't think about tearing me apart,_

_at any moment in the night you could have tried to make it right._

_why? why? why?_

_Now in an after thought,_

_were you thinking about me?_

_Don't know what you did it for._

_'Cause you were thinking about you,_

_so you want me to believe you were thinking about me,_

_It isn't hard for me to see you didn't stop for anything._

_How bout me being half awake and crying?_

_Lying on the floor and waiting for the break of day,_

_Didn't think about tearing me apart,_

_at any moment in the night you could have tried to make it right._

_**Give me one good reason why in time i should believe in you.**_

**_you had me, you had it, everything._**

_So close yout eyes and remember all those lies that you never say when you pretend that you will be with me again._

_Did you think about me being half awake and crying? _

_Lying on the phone and waiting for the break of day._

_Didn't think about tearing me apart,_

_at any moment in the night you could have tried to make it right._

_why? why? why?_


	2. I'll Never Let This Go

As Reba woke she found that Brock wasn't lying next to her anymore. She was glad to be alone; it meant she had some more time to think. _Should I forgive him? I know that he cheated and…another baby…but I still love him. Why?! Why do I still love him?! Ugh!_

Reba got up and went downstairs. Too much time thinking would make her loose it, she needed to keep mind off of the family's situation for a while. Once she got down the stairs she saw that nobody was in the living room, and when she got to the kitchen she realized it was empty. _Where is everyone?! Oh, right, it's Monday. School._

Unfortunately that meant that Reba had more time to think, and she didn't like that. She decided that she was going on a run, and then she was going to clean.

During her run the busy city streets kept her mind off Brock and cleaning did its job too. After cleaning she sat down and watched some TV. _Alright, only another hour 'til the kids get home. I can last._ She thought. Then her attention was turned to the door when she heard knocking, "Commin!" She yelled. She got up and half ran, half walked to open it. Once she did she wished she hadn't. "Barbra Jean?"

"Hi Reba. I know this is unexpected, but I feel like we need to talk."

"Sure, common in," she motioned inside the house.

"Thanks. I'm surprised you can let me in your house after what I did." She said looking down at her feet.

Reba didn't know what to say so she tried to change the subject. "Is there something you needed?" She asked in a polite tone. All she wanted was BJ out of her house.

"Well, umm, I thought you should know…I'm not pregnant. I had to let you know that," Reba's eyes widened, "I really wanted Brock, but now that I know the family I would be hurting…I just can't do it. I'm sorry."

Reba just stood there with her mouth open in awe. _How…Why? Who would do something like that?!_

Barbra Jean had scared Reba half to death and _now_ she is telling her it was all a lie?!

"I better leave…," She started walking to the door, "Again, I'm so sorry." Reba didn't say anything. She just watched her leave. Still in disbelief of what had just happened.

Reba walked into the kitchen and grabbed her purse and keys. Her and Brock needed to talk, and now…

* * *

_Maybe if my heart stops beating  
It won't hurt this much  
And never will I have to answer  
Again to anyone_

Please don't get me wrong

**Because I'll never let this go**  
But I can't find the words to tell you  
I don't want to be alone  
But now I feel like I don't know you

One day you'll get sick of  
saying that everything's alright  
And by then I'm sure I'll be pretending  
Just like I am tonight

Please don't get me wrong

Because I'll never let this go  
But I can't find the words to tell you  
I don't want to be alone  
But now I feel like I don't know you

Let this go, let this go

But I'll never let this go  
But I can't find the words to tell you  
I don't want to be alone  
But now I feel like I don't know you

And I'll never let this go  
But I can't find the words to tell you  
That now I feel like I don't know you 


	3. Say Anything Else

Reba walked to her car, put her key in the ignition, then stopped. She sat there, not knowing what to do. What if Brock was going to choose Barbra Jean, could she really take that right now? Did she want to know? Yes. She did. She wanted to know how this was going to end. Reba started her car, and drove to Brock's dental office.

She got out of the car and walked in. She stood there at the door for a moment as she looked around the room. Brock was nowhere to be found. "Mrs. Hart?" The new office woman asked. "Are you here to see Dr. Hart?" Reba nodded, then the girl smiled, "Alright, I'll tell him you're here. You can wait over while he finishes up, okay?" she asked motioning to the other patients' seats. Reba took a seat and waited.

It took Brock a few minutes, but he finally finished up with whoever it was that he was working on, and came out. "Reba? What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk," She told him. The way she looked at him was telling him that it was important. She didn't have her normal serious facial expression, it was softer, more loving and concerned.

"Yeah, alright. I can take my lunch if I need to…"

"No, I'll be gone by then."

"Okay," he took her hand and led her into his office where they could be alone. "What is it?" he asked, a little worried. Brock sat down on the corner of his desk, and Reba stayed standing in front of him, but out of reach.

"What are you doing? Are you staying? Do you plan on going with Barbra Jean? I need to know."

"Reba—I…I don't know," he stammered.

"Brock, I love you, but I can't just wait around forever. If you are staying with me and our family I need to know. If your not I have to move on and find out how to be on my own," she pressed. She wasn't going to tell him about Barbra Jean just yet. Not until she knew where he really wanted to be.

"I want to stay. I know that this is bad, and if you are willing to work this out with me, then I want to stay with you and our family."

Reba looked into his eyes, and he looked right back into hers. Without taking her eyes from his she said, "Barbra Jean isn't pregnant." Brock double blinked, trying to comprehend what he was just told: the best news of his life.

"What?!" he said as he stood up, clearly very surprised.

"She paid me a little visit earlier this afternoon. She told me that she wasn't really pregnant and that she was sorry."

"Oh my God! This is the best news I've ever gotten!!" He picked Reba up and spun her around in his arms.

"Ah! She's not pregnant, I still am!" Reba said as he put her back down.

"Even better! Not only can we be together, but we have a reason never to give up again." He said wrapping his arms around her waist.

Reba was flattered that he was so overjoyed with the news, but was letting Brock back into her life really what she wanted right now? Knowing that he cheated, could she handle it all? Could she trust him again?

…

* * *

_And baby don't follow their lead  
**'cause you'll never know  
Just how the story ends, or how the story goes  
And you are so confused  
**And baby it's just like you  
to say anything else_

Whenever you get this way  
Just getting up for the let down,  
Mmm here they come and YES they're here to stay  
Just getting up for the let down

Oh I'm here to say that you're the star you wanna be  
Just open up and look inside and you will see, you -----

Someday you'll sing it out loud  
One day this will make you proud  
Whoa oh, "I know..."  
Whoa oh

And baby don't follow their lead  
'cause you never know  
Just how the story ends, or how the story goes  
And you are so confused,  
And baby its just like you  
to say anything else

It's time for you to understand  
Stop getting up for the let down  
Oh, who you are is not up to them  
Stop getting up for the let down

And I'm here to say that you're the star you wanna be  
Just open up and look inside, you will see

Someday you'll sing it out loud  
One day this will make you proud  
Whoa oh, "I know..."  
Whoa oh

Someday you'll sing it out loud  
One day this will make you proud  
Whoa oh, "I know..."  
"I know..." is never good enough.

So say what you want  
(You know you're wasting all my time)  
**Gotta mean it when you say what you want**  
(You're only safe when you're alone)  
And everybody's on your mind  
Saying anything to get you by

And so to get what you want  
(You know you're wasting all my time)  
You gotta mean it  
(You're only safe when you're alone)  
And when you say what you want  
Your wasting everybody's time  
Your saying anything that gets you by

It's not, not, not gonna get you,  
g-gonna get you by

Some day you'll sing it out loud  
One day this will make you proud  
Whoa oh, "I know..."  
"I know..." is never good enough

Someday you'll sing it out loud  
One day this will make you proud  
Whoa oh, "I know..."  
Whoa oh  
Whoa oh, "I Know..."  
"I know..." is never good enough


	4. Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have

Reba stood there in Brock's arms, not pushing him away, but not pulling him closer. She didn't know where they stood right now and she didn't want to give him the wrong idea either way. "Reba, you okay?" Brock asked.

"Yeah, fine," she smiled. She straightened out his shirt a little then turned away to leave.

"Reba…"

She turned around. She didn't want to stay, but she didn't want to leave him either. She didn't know what she wanted anymore. Why did everything have to be so complicated?

Reba managed to let out a "huh" sound, but she was so completely lost in his eyes that she didn't know the sound escaped her mouth. He walked over and pulled her closer to him. Reba felt her heart skip a beat and for a minute she forgot to breathe so it all came at her in a gust.

Brock leaned down and kissed her, and Reba shocked herself when she kissed him back. It was involuntary, she didn't control it. It just happened that way, but once what was happening finally set in she didn't stop. What shocked her most of all was when she wanted more. She started pulling away at Brock's shirt and Brock didn't stop her. Brock slowly pulled down the strap of Reba's dress. He couldn't help but think to himself how beautiful she looked in it.

Reba pulled away from Brock for a minute to back up and lock his office door. "Reba…are you sure you want to do this?"

Reba laughed at the irony to herself for a second then said, "What afraid we might get pregnant?"

Brock's skin felt good under her hands. This side of herself was shocking to her. Just a minute ago she wouldn't be caught dead in this situation, but now she wouldn't leave for the world.

She had been questioning her feelings for him, so did this mean that she had made her mind about their future?

…

_

* * *

_

_Is it still me that makes you sweat?  
Am I who you think about in bed?  
When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?  
Then think of what you did  
And how I hope to God he was worth it.  
When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin.  
I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me  
Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
No, no, no, you know it will always just be me  
_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close_

_So I guess we're back to us, oh cameraman, swing the focus  
In case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left off?  
(Let's pick up, pick up)_

_Oh now I do recall, we were just getting to the part  
Where the shock sets in, and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick.  
I hope you didn't expect that you'd get all of the attention.  
Now let's not get selfish  
Did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus?_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

_Dance to this beat  
Dance to this beat  
Dance to this beat_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster_

_I've got more win, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me  
Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
No, no, no, you know it will always just be me_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_


	5. Honestly

That evening Reba found herself with Brock, surrounded by her family. They were all telling one another about their busy days, and having a great time—like a family again.

A thought hit Brock: that this would be a good, if not the best time to tell them their good news.

Brock leaned in towards Reba and wrapped his arm tightly around her. "Should we tell them?" Brock quietly asked her.

"Why not," she smiled at him.

"Tell us what?" Kyra asked, overhearing them.

"Tell you that your mom and I are having another baby!"

"You're pregnant!?" Cheyenne excitedly asked. Reba nodded with a big smile across her face.

"_You're _pregnant?" Jake asked. "I thought _Cheyenne_ was pregnant…"

Then everyone's smile faded and all heads turned to Cheyenne. "Jake!" She shouted.

"What?" Jake answered not getting it.

"Cheyenne!" Reba gasped. "Is this true?"

"Yes…," she admitted. Reba felt the arm around her waist loosen. She looked up at Brock and he had an angry look on his face.

"Who is it? I'll kill the boy!" Brock said.

Reba put her hand on his chest and told him, "Calm down. What's done is done." She turned back to Cheyenne, "Does Van know?"

"Yes."

"Well, do his parents know?"

"Not yet…" The truth was that they both, Van and Cheyenne, were afraid to tell their parents.

"Well call him," Reba motioned her daughter to the telephone. _What a mess,_ she thought. "Jake, it's time for bed. Kyra, can you go get your brother ready? I'll be up there in a minute."

"Uh huh," she replied, "Common Jake. Things are about to get crazy, you don't want to be down here."

"Aww man!" Jake groaned as they headed upstairs.

Meanwhile, Cheyenne was on the phone with Van and they agreed that he and his parents would come over so that they could tell them and everyone could talk. Reba quickly ran upstairs and tucked Jake and Kyra in, and then hurriedly headed back stairs just in time for the Montgomery's arrival.

Once the Montgomery's finally got there they all sat down and Reba told them the situation.

"No son of mine is wasting his life away for some…some…_cheerleader_!" Mrs. Montgomery told them.

"Mom, Cheyenne is more then just a cheerleader. I love her!" he looked at her like she had two heads. Then, he turned to Cheyenne. "I was going to do this later, but," Van got down on one knee and took off his class ring, "Cheyenne Hart, will you marry me?"

Cheyenne let out a giggle, "Yes, I'll marry you!" She bent down and kissed him.

"Van! I can't believe you would throw away dreams that you've worked so hard for, for someone like _her_!" Van's mother bluntly told him.

"That is my daughter you are talking about!" Brock stood up.

Van's father ignored Brock and stood up himself, taking his wife's hand and then told everyone in the room, "If Van chooses to throw his life away for this _mistake_ then he is not welcome in our home."

"Fine," Van stood up and met his father's glare with one of his own.

Without another word the Montgomery's left. "It's alright Van, you can stay here with us," Reba told him.

"Thanks Mrs. H."

As happy as Reba was that Cheyenne was happy, she couldn't help but think about how this was going to affect everyone's lives. Cheyenne was just a kid, and now she is getting married and having a baby of her own.

Was this just the kind of blow that would send Reba and Brock over the edge?

Their marriage was already in a tough spot, could it handle something this big?

* * *

_Please don't mind what I'm trying to say cause I, I'm being honest  
When I tell you that you  
You're part of the reason I'm so set on the rest of my life  
Being a part of you  
And tell me what you think about being open,  
about being honest with yourself_

**Cause things will never be the same.**

So I guess I'll see you, I'll see you around  
Spinning, while falling down  
Now you know why I'm begging you to stay

Don't waste time getting to the point, cause I, I'm patiently waiting  
For your next phone call, your next excuse for losing sleep again  
Tell me what you think about being open,  
about being honest with yourself

Cause things will never be the same.

So I guess I'll see you, I'll see you around  
I'm spinning, while falling down  
Now you know why I'm begging you to stay

Cause I can't stop it now  
It's so amazing how  
I know I can't, I could never walk away

How can we resolve this now  
You let me go, and wonder how  
This can never be the same  
(Can never be the)  
Can never be the same

So I guess I'll see you, I'll see you around  
I'm spinning, while falling down  
Now you know why I'm begging you, I'm begging!

Cause I can't stop it now,  
It's so amazing how,  
I know I can't, I could never walk away.

Please don't mind what I'm trying to say, cause I, I'm being honest.  



	6. Again?

"You ready baby girl?" Brock asked Cheyenne before walking her down the aisle, well, it was more like a red carpet in the living room.

Cheyenne took a deep breath in and then get it out with, "Yes."

Cheyenne smiled and they started _left, together, right, together._ She was too excited to be scared. She loved Van.

Reba watched as Brock walked their daughter to her fiancée. Van was already a part of the family, but now it was official. She came to terms with letting her daughter grow up faster then she had planned. She chose to focus on the good: Cheyenne would be happy, there would be _2_ new babies, and she and Brock were getting along great lately. The strain of Cheyenne's problems hadn't seemed to affect their relationship much, besides those days when the stress got to them both, but even then they tried to talk about it together; something they wouldn't have done before. They were trying everything they could to save their marriage and so far it's been working quite well.

And before anyone knew it, it was done.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Reba, Brock, Kyra, Jake, and a few of Van and Cheyenne's friends all stood up and clapped. Then came the reception, and the day would fade, leave Reba and Brock to themselves for a while, as it did every night.

The party moved to the dining hall that they reserved. Everyone was dancing and having a great time. After a while Reba got tired and sat down. Brock noticed and went to sit down with her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing just tired." Reba told him with a smile. "Our little girl is all grown up." Reba added looking at the dance floor and watching Cheyenne dance with one of her friends.

"I know. I miss the old days when all we had to worry about was cooties, not husbands," Brock said, reminding her of the past. A time when everything was so secure; so simple. Reba let out a sigh watching Cheyenne.

Just then, Reba and Brock's old wedding song came on, and the crowd suddenly stopped jumping around and started to slow dance. Before Reba knew it Brock was by her side with her hand in his as he asked, "Can I have this dance?"

Reba laughed, "Sure."

They danced for what seemed like forever. With Brock's arm around her waist and her hand in his, she set her head on his shoulder and just swayed to the music. "Remember our wedding?" he asked over the music.

Reba laughed, "Yes. I can't believe that was 20 years ago."

Reba felt Brock pull away from her for a second and then she noticed that all he had was her hand. Reba noticed him on his knee and it took her a second to understand what he was doing, then she gasped.

By then the whole crowd had turned to face them, all of them interested in what was going to happen next. "Reba Hart, you are the only one for me. Will you marry me…again?"

Reba felt a tear escape her eye and fall down her cheek. "Yes Brock," she whispered, "Yes I'll marry you!" Reba let out a laugh through her tears and then kissed Brock and the crowd applauded the couple.


	7. and how it ends

And this one is a...

HAPPiLY EVER AFTER!!


End file.
